The objectives of this grant are to provide a clinical unit and support for a team conducting clinical research into the care and treatment of patients with disseminated cancer. The research involves studies of marrow transplantation, intensive chemotherapy and immunotherapy. The supportive measures for patients involved in the therapeutic studies are themselves the objects of ancillary research. The techniques used include ultraisolation within laminar air flow rooms, gut sterilization, granulocyte transfusions and platelet transfusions. The supporting laboratories provide critical information in the areas of molecular biology, virology, cytogenetics, immunology and histocompatibility typing.